fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Verion Yathagil
|kanji=ベライゾンヤットジル |rōmaji=''Verion Yathagil'' |alias= Prudent Scholar (細心学者, Saishin Gakusha) Weeping Wisdom (泣き知恵, Nakichie) Paragon of Virtue (鏡善良, Kagami no Zenryō) Seventh Seed of Fable (二題名実寓言, Nidaimei Mi no Gūwa) |name= Verion Yathagil |race=Human |gender=Male |age=28 |height= 6'3" |weight=175 lbs |birthday=December 6 |eyes=Blue |hair=Gold |blood type= B |affiliation= Fable |previous affiliation= |mark location= |previous occupation= |occupation=Seventh Seed of Fable |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Alive |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |image gallery= yes }} Verion Yathagil (ベライゾンヤットジル, Verion Yathagil) is the Seventh Seed of Fable (二題名実寓言, Nidaimei Mi no Gūwa), being the youngest amongst its ranks and therefore being looked to as nothing short of a prodigy. He is formerly an of Fable who worked beneath its , Cuda, as the latter's direct subordinate before his own promotion. His frequent uprises in power prompted many to recommend him for the position, though it was ultimately Silvius Alvar who advocated for his ascension to the throne of a Seed; currently, Verion upholds the defensive duties of the guild, also being in charge of the Fable Fortification Institute of Mass Effect (寓話要塞学院団塊為, Gūwa Yōsaigakuin no Dankaitame). Brought into the world as the last of a dying noble breed, he endured a horrific upbringing following the destruction of his homeland, whereupon he was forced to relocate into a more segregated atmosphere, one of which harbored crime in greater quantities than all else. He was especially targeted for his lineage, though began a new life under the guise of a separate identity —it was at this point in his life that he began to comprehend the power of words, as the revelation of his name had caused yet another disaster, one that caused even his adoptive mother —who had rescued him from the talons of death in the past— to turn against him. Naturally, the lonesome child sought strength, finding it nestled within, of all things, literature. In time the boy became recognized as a poet, with his renown as the Prudent Scholar (細心学者, Saishin Gakusha) succeeding him. His endeavors led him upon a quest in which he sought to achieve greatness at its most well precedented heights, leading to his eventual affiliation with the , so as to obtain access to their vast plethora of ancient manuscripts. Appearance In relation to the world’s mass production of otherwise “unique" humanoid species, Verion is an entity who possesses an array of physical attributes necessary for the fulfillment of his existence, such as a set of legs to walk upon and a pair of hands with which he may thereafter utilize to illustrate his creativity to the utmost degree. Alongside these well nurtured festivities are two functioning eyes that allow him to more thoroughly encompass the secrets of the world; as blue as the day filled sky in terms of color, these mounds of treasure have been exposed to a vast plethora of knowledge since his early peaks of adolescence and have only worked to commemorate his existence since. Naturally, akin to the lineage with which he was branded upon birth, he appears as a fair skinned being of benevolent facial features, which quite frequently plague the interest of those who come across him in more ways than one. With women, it is conceived as a reluctant charm that gently soothes their internal conflicts, and in regards to his fellow male population, it is the subject of scrutiny and he is envied greatly for it. Nonetheless, the aspect of his good looks is not one of interest to himself, as it came to happen through the balance of nature itself as opposed to the refined treatment that has come to exist in the modern era. Verion is defined by the presence of his golden hair; a trait present amongst only the finest of the Verion, it has come to portray the very essence of his spirit. Naturally, it suggests the remarks of the finest and issues notice of great intellect. Amass in length, it gently caresses his backside by spilling past even his shoulders —upon electing to take a seat, one would find the necessity to readjust their position if they had a glorious mane such as he. Gracefully complimenting such an illustrious attribute is none another than a set of blue diamonds that he refers to as his compasses, in the sense that it is with his eyes that he is able to more thoroughly observe the delicacies of the world and thereafter draw upon any conclusions he sees fit. For a being in the modern world of magic, it certainly comes across as an oddity for any being to possess the physical manifestations of the "others"; such traits often lead to misunderstandings, with Verion having been misinterpreted for a member of the famed Sabertooth on more than one occasion. Nonetheless, it is his forgiving facial features that earn the interest of women spanning the village and it alone that concludes his existence as one that is consisted of the utmost righteousness —the term “judging a book by its cover” meets coordination in this well placed exception. Personality History Equipment Magic and Abilities Trivia